I'll Go Anywhere To Save You
by ashleigh-has-been-lokid
Summary: Liz gets abducted and UNIT goes to save her. M just to be safe, because Liz gets beaten up.


'Benton, have you seen Miss Shaw?' The Brigadier asked nervously.

'No, sir, not since she left to go out for lunch with The Doctor,' he replied.

'Well, The Doctor dropped her off and he went to pick her up and she's not at the restaurant anymore.'

'Do you mean to say that she's missing sir?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying Sergeant.'

'Well, I don't think she'd worry us all by running off, perhaps someone abducted her.'

'Benton, I'm trying to not think that.' A messenger came into the room and handed The Brigadier a letter which he hastily opened.

_If you have any intention of ever seeing your fiancée again or ever seeing your child at all, she will have to tell us everything she knows about what goes on at UNIT._

He tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Benton was right, she had been abducted. He felt even worse thinking about how he would probably never see his darling fiancée ever again, or ever see his child that she was pregnant with, no one knew except him and her doctor. He couldn't hold them any longer and they flowed down his face. He went into his office with the letter and slammed the door. He knew she would never break and give everything away. She was stronger than that. He looked up and made a silent vow that he wouldn't rest until she was safe in his arms once again. Then he noted to never let her out of his sight ever again. He started writing a reply letter that she would eventually see about how he loved her and his vow and about how strong he was. There was a knock at the door and he flipped the letter over, 'come in,' he said. The Doctor walked in.

'Do you know where Liz is?' he asked, 'Brigadier, have you been crying over this situation, I'm sure she's fine.'

'She's been abducted, of course I'm crying,' he snapped back, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his clean uniform.

'There are plenty of people they could've abducted if they wanted information. She doesn't know half of what goes on here.'

'Doctor, can you keep a secret?' The Brigadier asked. The Doctor nodded in reply. 'Liz and I are in a relationship and I tell her everything about what goes on and she's pregnant.' The Doctor's jaw dropped and the only sound made for about a minute was The Brigadier sniffling.

'Oh, I didn't know,' The Doctor said, 'do you think it's an attack to hurt you?'

'Of course I do, they want to know everything about our operations, then they'll let her go, but she's strong and will protect me, I know she will.'

'We need to find out where she's being held captive and we need to save her,' The Doctor said.

'Of course we do Doctor, I've vowed to not rest until she's safe in my arms again.'

'Of course you'd do that, you're a very determined man, she's a lucky woman and that baby is very lucky too.'

'Well, we better start looking, before I die without Liz, which may actually happen.'

/

Her captor slapped her again. 'Tell us everything you know.'

'No,' she gasped, 'I'll never betray my friends, family and the man I love.'

'Well, you'll never see the man you love again unless you tell us.'

'If I tell you, I'll never see him alive,' she spat, 'he knows I've been abducted, he's going to come for me, I know he will.'

'If he comes to rescue you, we'll kill him.'

'If you kill him, I'll never tell you anything.'

/

'We're driving around London and we have absolutely no idea where Liz is, she could be dead for all we know,' The Brigadier said. He tried to hide the fact that he was really worried about her, but you could tell by looking at him.

'Well sir maybe we should split up,' Benton suggested.

'Why would we do that? We agreed that when we find her, you guys will fight her captors and I will be her knight in shining armor,' he said, 'we should try the restaurant where The Doctor dropped her off.' He turned the car around and sped towards the last place Liz had been to their knowledge.

/

Things had really gotten worse for Liz. One of her captors was now holding a gun to her head. The only other time she had ever been this close to a gun was when she was making out with Alistair while he was still wearing it. In all her time at UNIT, this was the worst situation she had ever found herself in. The other captor had been mocking her, saying that Alistair would never find this place. She knew he was a very smart man and that he would do anything to find her. They were in love and they would go any distance for one another. Yet, she didn't break, she was scared, but she could handle it.

'Tell us how to infiltrate UNIT and we'll let you go beautiful,' the captor who didn't have a gun to her head said.

'Not in a million years,' she snapped.

'A military man is in love with a feisty woman like you, that's not exactly normal. Do you ever think that he's maybe just using you?'

'Never, because I know he's not, he truly loves me; he'd do anything for me.'

'Your love will be your downfall.'

/

'She was forcibly taken, the police were called but they haven't shown up to talk to any of the staff about what they saw. I have the license plate number if you'd like.'

'Yes please.' The waitress handed The Brigadier two slips of paper. One with the license plate number and the other was an address. 'What's this?' he asked, holding up the sheet of paper with the address.

'My address, in case you want a date one night,' she replied with a smile.

'No thanks miss, you see the woman we're looking for is my fiancée.'

'Sorry sir.'

'It's ok, I guess. Do you know which direction they went?'

'East.'

'Thank you.' He left the restaurant, got in the car and sped east, where her captors had taken her. He kept an eye out for that license plate.

'Sir, I'd hate to be those guys when you get a hold of them,' Benton said.

'Thank you Benton and I don't think they'll want to be them when I get them.'

/

'I feel him, he's coming for me.'

'You've been saying that since we took you.'

'He's always coming for me, he would never leave me.'

'You are such a dumb bitch you know that right?'

'No, I don't know that, but I know that once Alistair gets a hold of you, you're not going to like being you.'

'Is that so?'

'Yes it is, you stupid moron.'

'I'm stupid?'

'Yes you are.'

'At least I didn't get a chick pregnant from my work.'

'What self-respecting woman would let you touch them?'

'Many women would love to have a man like me. I'm a fantastic lover, would you like me to show you?'

'Not in a million years.'

'Ok, so will you tell us how to infiltrate UNIT?'

'Sure, but promise me something.'

'Anything within reason of course, my pretty one.'

'Go kill yourself,' she spat and he slapped her then punched her in the face knocking her unconscious.

/

'Sir, it's the plate number,' Benton said and The Brigadier slammed the brakes.

'So it is,' he gasped. They were so close to Liz. He checked to make sure his gun was loaded, made Benton and Yates do the same and they got out of the car. He noticed that there was only one building and it wasn't really large, so it would be easy to find her inside it. 'I'm here Lizzie darling,' he whispered.

They went up to the door and Benton kicked it in. The first thing they saw was Liz's unconscious body on the ground. 'Liz,' The Brigadier said as Benton and Yates held the men down. He checked for her pulse, thanking God when he found it. 'She's unconscious, she'll be fine, now what to do with these two.' He turned around to face her two captors. He punched them both then Benton and Yates made them sit back up. The Brigadier was really pissed off. 'What did you do to Liz?' he asked, his eyes narrowing as he pulled out his gun and held it to the head of the captor with blood on his hands.

'Oh, the slut over there?' he asked, 'nothing, just tried to get her to tell us how to infiltrate your HQ.'

'Don't you dare call my fiancée a slut,' he spat as he told Benton to let go of the man. Once Benton was out of the way, The Brigadier pulled the trigger. He proceeded to do the same to her other captor. Once they were both dead, he picked up Liz and carried her in his arms. He got into the back of the car and let Yates drive; he didn't trust Benton to drive. He stroked her hair until she regained consciousness. When she saw him, she smiled and sat up to sit on his lap. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

'Thank you for not giving up on me Alistair,' she said against his lips as they broke their kiss to get some air.

'I would never give up on you Lizzie,' he replied right before he reclaimed her lips. He held onto her and didn't let go until they arrived back at UNIT HQ.

/

That night they told each other their stories. They went to bed and held onto each other all night long, to scared to let go.


End file.
